


just a little longer

by ketabat



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Bearded Billy Hargrove, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Blinking Meme Steve Harrington, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, First Kiss, Gay Billy Hargrove, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Reunions, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketabat/pseuds/ketabat
Summary: “Billy? Here? In Hawkins?”“Yup.”Steve frowned, lips puckering into something pensive, then, “…Why?”Max rolled her eyes and looked down into her milkshake, mixing it with the straw. It seemed like she was doing it for distraction more than anything else. “For Christmas, Steve,” she muttered.or, billy visits for christmas. has a beard. steve loses yet another brain cell.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 245





	just a little longer

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd. all mistakes are mine. if you're gonna comment anything negative or critical or anything synonymous, please reconsider and don't. thank you<3

“Billy? Here? In Hawkins?”  
  
“Yup.”  
  
Steve frowned, lips puckering into something pensive, then, “…Why?”  
  
Max rolled her eyes and looked down into her milkshake, mixing it with the straw. It seemed like she was doing it for distraction more than anything else. “For Christmas, Steve,” she muttered.  
  
“For Christmas?” Dustin echoed after a long slurp of his own drink. “Why didn’t he visit last year? Or the year before that? Or the year before _that?_ Or, I don’t know, Max, the year before that one? You know, when we found out he was still _alive_?”  
  
Max huffed before dragging on the straw, cheeks hollowing like it’s a cig in her mouth. She began fidgeting with it. Steve knew she was aching for a smoke.  
  
She grieved him the wrong way. Tried to be him so she’d miss him less. Wore his band tees and started adding way more swear words that Steve thought was possible into few-worded sentences. Listened to his rock metal crap. Chain-smoked like she wanted to end up six feet under as well.  
  
“He wasn’t ready,” Max answered tersely. She saw Dustin open his mouth to protest, spoke up before he could get a word out. “Drop it.”  
  
Dustin shared a look with Steve, slumped when Steve nodded once. Steve looked back to Max and smiled. “Invite him over,” he said, simple as that. He glared at Dustin before he could protest to that too. Made him scowl and occupy himself with his milkshake.  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yeah,” Steve shrugged. “Don’t see why not. He’s cool now, right?”  
  
Max nodded, grin wide and toothy. “Yeah. Yeah, really cool. And he. He spoke to Lucas and apologized and stuff. Over the phone, but still.”  
  
Steve blinked his approval, looked to Dustin’s watch and frowned before reaching over to grab his arm. “Shit. Shit, shit. I’m late to my interview,” he shot up, chair dragging across the floorboards. “Tuesday, 6 PM. If any of you shits are late I’m locking the doors and eating all the goodies,” he said as he shrugged his jacket on. “Spread the word.”

…

“No more drinks for you,” Steve snatched the glass out of Hopper’s hand. “You’re the grossest drunk ever, chief. Get out of my kitchen.”  
  
“I only had _one_ drink!” Hopper groused.  
  
“And you’ve already told Mrs. Byers she’s on the naughty list,” Steve shot back, reaching up and pulling the Santa hat off of Hopper’s head.  
  
Hopper sighed and left to join the kids in the living room as Steve pulled the foil off the mashed potato. “Who—” he inhaled deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Who ate from the mashed potato?!” he yelled.  
  
“Not me!” Lucas called back instantly. Steve’s like, 99% sure it was him, that little shit. He loves Max’s mashed potato. Because she adds cheese or something.  
  
Max walked in a few minutes later. Started pacing back and forth, fingers rubbing together.  
  
“Hey, hey,” Steve murmured quietly. “You okay?”  
  
“What if he bailed?” Max asked. “I just. Shit,” she ran her fingers through her hair, eyes wide and teary.  
  
“He would’ve called,” Steve reassured. He walked over to her and pulled her hands out of her hair. “And you’re ruining whatever you have on your face. Aren’t you too young to have make-up on?”  
  
“I’m nineteen,” Max scoffed, pushing at his chest.  
  
“You’ll always be thirteen to me,” Steve squeezed her cheek, made her slap his hand with a muttered _such a dick._  
  
Steve was about to scold her for the language when the bell rang. Max’s eyes went wide, panicked, like she hadn’t been panicking about her brother’s _absence_ not two seconds ago. “Fuck. Can you—You open the door. You’re the host. I’ll… get the plates. Or something.”  
  
“Keep them out of sight,” Steve smirked with a pat to her shoulder. “He might be tempted to smash one on my head again. They were mom’s housewarming gift to me, so.”  
  
 _“Dishes?”  
_  
“It’s the thought that matters, Max!” Steve said back as he wandered out the kitchen. “Guys, guys, guys!” Steve clapped thrice for emphasis. Once he got all their attention, he went on. “It’s Billy,” he stage-whispered  
  
Everyone stared at him like he’d just grown head number two, three _and_ four.  
  
“You act all weird and I’m throwing you out, am I clear?”  
  
“Damn, Steve,” Robin whistled. He’d take her seriously if she didn’t have those silly reindeer horns on.  
  
“So authoritative,” Mike slurred from the spot beside her, smirk lopsided as he tucked his curls behind his ear. “Kind of hot.”  
  
El – who’s sitting on the floor near the fireplace – giggled, then covered her mouth with a ringed hand.  
  
“Oh my god, who gave him alcohol?” Steve said over Nancy’s hushed _‘Mike, what the hell?’_ ( _and_ Dustin’s _he’s like, your ‘dad’, Michael_ ) looking at Hopper, who lifted his hands in defense.  
  
“Don’t look at me, kid. You just took my drinking privileges away.”  
  
Steve was about to interrogate further, but another ring at the door cut him short. He lifted a finger instead.  
  
“Everyone act normal,” Joyce said, sensible and quiet. Steve loved that woman.  
  
“Like he wasn’t dead last time we saw him?” Lucas asked rhetorically. Earned himself a short-lived glare from her. “Sorry, ma’am.”  
  
“This is your future brother-in-law,” Hopper smirked from where he was lounging on the couch, arms spread over the backrest of it. “Make a good impression.”  
  
The conversation faded out of earshot as Steve walked to the door. He took a breath and swung it open. Stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
Oh.  
  
 _Oh._  
  
“Oh,” he breathed.  
  
Billy straightened up, cleared his throat, said, “Didn’t Max tell you I’m coming?”  
  
Steve swallowed to wet his throat. “Uh, yeah. Yeah, of course she did,” he’d _just been_ threatening the people inside into acting cool and now he was at the door making a big fucking _fool_ out of himself because Billy.  
  
Billy’d gotten _older._ Manlier. Cut his hair short. Got a fucking.  
  
 _Beard.  
  
_ A beard that looked roughly tapered for the occasion.  
  
“Are you going to let me in?” Billy asked, smile small. “Sort of freezing my ass off out here.”  
  
“Right!” Steve exclaimed, much louder than necessary. The noise inside had gradually quietened since he opened the door. He stepped back, pulling it further open. “Come on in.”  
  
Billy stepped inside, stopping to look up at Steve. “Shall I—” he made to toe his shoe off and Steve shook his head.  
  
“No, it’s fine,” he closed the door behind him, took the bottle of wine from his hands. “You uh. You shouldn’t have.”  
  
“Rude not to,” Billy answered, pulling his coat off.  
  
“No, I mean. You really shouldn’t have. Hopper’s the lousiest drunk, man.”  
  
Billy laughed, shucking his scarf off, and. His beard spread down to his neck, sparse, softer. Steve tore his eyes away, licked over his mouth and gestured in. “We’re about to have dinner.”  
  
“Oh,” Billy chewed on his lip. “Uh. Not sure—”  
  
“You’re not pussying out on this. We all want you here.”  
  
Billy nodded. Followed Steve into the living room.  
  
And yeah, Steve was slowly reaching the end of his rope. They took his threat too seriously. None of them, except Will and Joyce _thank god,_ even looked at Billy. Robin was playing with her horns and Nancy was wiggling her toes in her socks. Hopper – Hopper was humming tipsily to himself with his head leant back. Steve wasn’t sure if that was an act or not.  
  
Lucas was whispering to El and El was too enthralled in what he was saying to note Billy’s presence. Steve knew her enough to know she was a good kid. She knew how to deal with situations better than anyone else in the whole room.  
  
Mike was in an aggressive whisper fight with Dustin about whether Steve was hot or not which, _ouch._  
  
Will waved a shy hand at Billy with a smile, and Joyce stood up. Walked over with her arms spread wide. Hugged him gently like, _“Merry Christmas, sweetheart.”  
  
_ Billy hugged back just as gentle, hands hovering, barely touching her back as he tucked his face into her shoulder. “Hi, Mrs. Byers.”  
  
“Oh my god, it’s Billy!” Mike called out. “Is Steve hot?”  
  
“Mike!” Nancy exclaimed.  
  
Robin snorted to herself. Jim was still humming, swinging a finger in the air all up in his Christmas feelings.  
  
Billy drew back from Joyce’s arms, gaze cutting to Steve then back to the kids. “What?”  
  
“Is. Steve. Hot. It isn’t a trick question,” Dustin snapped, eyes fiery.  
  
Billy scratched at his beard, a little confused, a little hesitant. Like it _is_ a trick question. “Yeah, he’s. Yeah.”  
  
Steve puffed his chest out, smiling wide. “Hah!” he stuck his tongue out at Dustin then sidled up a little closer to Billy. “Thanks, man. You’ve paid your debt.”  
  
Billy smiled, stayed standing like he wasn’t allowed to sit down, hasn’t earned the right to. “Where’s…Where’s Max?”  
  
Steve began to tell him she was nervous and she’s psyching herself up but Billy’s gaze was fixed over his shoulder. Steve half-turned, shrugged. “Speak of the devil.”  
  
Max crashed into Billy before he had the chance to say anything. Made Steve step back from the reunion like he might ruin it. “Hey, woah,” Billy laughed, but his arms stayed in the air for just a few seconds before they enveloped her. “Hello to you too.”  
  
Max had her face in his neck and her hands bunched into the back of his sweater and everyone was looking. Steve couldn’t, not when Max began to cry. He looked down like he was intruding.  
  
Hopper’s humming had stopped.  
  
“Hey, come on,” Billy said, halfway through a laugh. “Max, I’m— You’re suffocating me.”  
  
She pulled back sniffling, then rubbed her hands under her eyes and laughed through tears. “You look good.”  
  
“Are you wearing make-up? You’re like twelve.”  
  
Steve barked a laugh. “Told you.”  
  
“Hate you both,” Max sniffled. “I’m going to the bathroom.”  
  
Billy cleared his throat once she was out of sight and turned to the rest of the room. Mike was poking Dustin with his toe. “Hot.”  
  
“Not.”  
  
“Hot.”  
  
 _“Not.”  
_  
“I’m _starving_ ,” Hopper wailed.  
  
“Thought you died,” Billy said to him. First thing he’s said to him in years.  
  
Hopper looked at him. “Sorry to disappoint, kid.”  
  
It drew another laugh out of Billy.  
  
“Dinner’s ready! Chop, chop! To the table!” Joyce shouted, clapping her hands until everyone was off their asses.  
  
Mike elbowed Dustin on their way past Billy and Steve. “Hot.”  
  
“Not.”  
  
Steve ruffled Dustin’s hair. “It’s okay, kid. Not everyone’s got taste.”  
  
Dustin slapped his hand.  
  
Everyone talked over everyone during dinner. Mike fell asleep halfway through and Will and Lucas poked radish in his hair, giggling to themselves mischievously.  
  
“You telling me those idiots are nineteen?” Billy leant into Steve’s ear to ask.  
  
Steve knew he leant in so Steve could hear him, but his mind short circuited when he felt the prickle of hair against his skin. He cleared his throat. “Nineteen,” he rolled his eyes, shaking his head at the sight of Will tickling Mike’s nostril with a mint stem. “Hey!” he yelled when El used her mind stuff to steal a chicken leg from his plate. She dropped it in a second.  
  
Billy laughed. “Here, take mine, sweetheart,” he held his out.  
  
She hesitated when she took it, but then she looked to Dustin and very seriously, very sternly said, _‘Hot.’  
  
_ Steve laughed out loud, slumping back in his seat. “I love Christmas.”  
  
Billy huffed, his cheeks and the tips of his ears red. “Shut up.”  
  
“IT WAS ONCE!”  
  
Billy and Steve both look to the end of the table at Hopper.  
  
“What was once?” Steve asked.  
  
“ _Apparently,_ Mrs. Byers and Hopper had sex in high school,” Lucas answered.  
  
“Twice!” Max provided, holding up two fingers.  
  
“I’m eating!” Steve exclaimed, dropping his knife and fork.  
  
Billy’s shoulders shook with laughter. Made Steve grumble like, “I hate old people.”  
  
Billy cackled louder.  
  
“My appetite’s _gone.”_  
  
“Can I have your chicken leg?” El questioned.  
  
Billy buried his face in his elbow, vibrating with laughter. Steve smacked him upside the head, grabbing the chicken leg mid-air. “El. Stop it.”  
  
“I don’t care if you used protection!” Jonathan said from somewhere around the table. “Jesus, mom, _please._ It’s your— It’s your sex life. Not my business.”

…

After dinner, Steve kissed Joyce on the cheek and told her to go rest, he’ll do the dishes. They put in a movie and Hopper was, as per usual, exhibiting his singing talent as he munched on popcorn. It started getting quieter after he fell asleep, Joyce cuddled up to his side.  
  
Mike and Dustin were usually the loud ones. So with them asleep, only the sound of TV carried through the house and to the kitchen where Steve was cleaning.  
  
“Need help?”  
  
Steve looked over his shoulder. Smiled. “Nearly done.”  
  
“Company?” Billy questioned.  
  
“Yeah,” Steve looked back into the sink. “Have fun?”  
  
“The most I’ve ever had,” Billy replied in a heartbeat as he leant back against the counter next to Steve. “Thank you for the invitation, pretty boy.”  
  
Steve hadn’t heard that nickname in years. It didn’t sound as demeaning as it had back then. “Thanks for coming,” he answered. “You made Max happy.”  
  
Billy nodded, kept his head hung.  
  
“You made all of us happy,” Steve closed the tap and pulled the towel off his shoulder to dry his hands.  
  
Billy breathed a laugh from his nose. “Likewise,” he mumbled, then looked up at him. “Listen, Steve. I—”  
  
“Don’t,” Steve interrupted. “I don’t wanna hear an apology.”  
  
Billy ducked his head again, cheeks flushing. He blushed a lot. “I want to apologize.”  
  
“Then wait till I’ve left the room,” Steve stepped back like he was going to do just that.  
  
But Billy’s hand wrapped around his forearm, pulled him back before he could… step out of reach. Be out of reach, again. “How about,” Billy rasped. “How about I want to start over?”  
  
Steve’s eyes softened. “Aren’t you already?” he asked, just as quiet. “Starting over I mean?”  
  
“I mean with you,” Billy answered straight from the shoulder. He let go of Steve’s arm and used his fingers to pull his own sleeves down, gripping them tight. Nervous energy.  
  
Steve reached up; hand gentle when it cupped Billy’s jaw. “It’s soft.”  
  
Billy looked puzzled for a second, then, “Oh. Uh. Yeah. I need to. Get rid of—”  
  
“No,” Steve shook his head. “I’ll punch you if you do.”  
  
There’s a ghost of the Billy Steve knew in the smirk that tugged at his lips now. “Yeah? Is it turning you on?”  
  
“Is there anymore popcorn?” El and Will called out synchronously from the other room as though it required team effort to have their voice heard.  
  
“I’ll make some in a sec!” Steve tilted his head back saying that, like his own voice would be clearer with the infinitesimal angle change.  
  
Then he dropped his hand from Billy’s face and leant in. “Between you and me, Hargrove,” he whispered. “I wanna know if it’d feel as soft against my thighs, you know?” he said it casually, like they were talking about the weather.  
  
Billy’s eyes widened slightly, enough for Steve to see the blue drown in the black of his pupils. “You can’t say—” his cheeks began turning red again as he huffed. “Christ, Steve.”  
  
“Happy birthday, Lord” Steve looked up as he crossed himself.  
  
“Kiss me.”  
  
Steve blinked at the sudden demand.  
  
Billy cleared his throat, looking away. He didn’t mean to say that out loud. But still.  
  
“No _please?”_ Steve asked, even as he framed Billy’s face in both hands to ease him into looking at him. His cheeks are warm under Steve’s touch.  
  
“Please,” Billy breathed. Nothing loathe to pleading apparently.  
  
Steve smiled, leaning in to nuzzle his beard for some self-indulgence before he stepped in closer, their bodies pressing together.  
  
He kissed him once. Smile to smile. Heartbeat to heartbeat and too quick for Billy to reciprocate. When he pulled back, his eyes flittered over Billy’s features, hands on both sides of his neck and thumbs stroking over the short hairs under his jaw, “Will you stay?”  
  
Billy looked up at him. “The night?”  
  
“A little longer,” Steve parried breathlessly. “Just. Just a little longer.”  
  
Billy swallowed. There’s a question Steve planted in there. But. It isn’t a trick question. “Yeah,” he nodded. “Yeah, I’ll stay. Now kiss me more.”  
  
“Whatever you want,” Steve dipped his head. Kissed him proper, deep and thorough and slow.   
  
Like they had all the time in the world.


End file.
